Always Forever
by IAmACrazyFrog
Summary: After total heartbreak one is expected to just give up, but when Kagome's heart breaks...someone is there to pick up the pieces...and lovingly put them back together again. KagomeKoga....Review and you shall be LOVED!
1. Prologue

Always…forever

Prologue

Disclaimer-----Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Claimer-------I DO own any other characters in the story….HA!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran…She ran so fast everything was a blur. The rain stung her eyes and the tears streamed down her face.

_I love you Kagome…_

Her arms and legs were bleeding from the branches that slapped her. Her shirt was ripped and her shoes were abandoned.

_I love you…Kikyo…_

The memories flooded back to her in a rush of pain and she felt as if she were going to vomit.

_I have always loved you Kagome…_

She tumbled to the ground with a sickening crack as she felt bones break. The wind howled around her and lightning flashed. Just as she blacked out she felt strong arms encircle her waist.

…_and I will always love you…forever…_


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Always…Forever

Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer-----Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Claimer-------I DO own any other characters in the story….HA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf prince ran to his den like the devil were on his heels. He held the limp girl in his arms close to him, for she was more precious than anything to him.

" KOGA YOUR BACK!"

"Ginta…Hakaku…get Takae quickly…then meet me in the den."

"What' wrong with sister Kagome?"

"GET TAKAE NOW"

"YES SIR"

Koga ran into a cave up ahead and laid the unconscious Kagome on a pile of furs. He knelt down next to her and put his hand on her neck. 'Well her pulse is steady….so she's just sleeping' he thought to himself.

Just then, white wolf came up to where Kagome lay and sniffed her suspiciously.

"Takae, please tell me whats wrong with her" Koga pleaded, never taking his eyes off of Kagome's face.

The wolf slowly transformed into a beautiful middle aged woman. She wore extravagant furs and a frown on her face.

She knelt down by Kagome and put her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. She ran her hands across Kagome's chest, feeling her breathing. After a few minutes of this she removed her hands and opened her eyes to look a Koga.

"She is not well" Takae said "She has a chest cold and her breathing is labored."

Koga hung his head and graoned when he heard this. Then Takae moved down to Kagome's ankles.

"She also has a broken ankle" she said, touching two fingers to the broken area.

She then moved her hands up to Kagome's heart.

"But…you can heal her right?" Koga asked nervously

Takae sighed, "I can help to heal her bodily wounds, but there is something worse deep in her heart. Her heart has suffered much pain. Something has happened that has caused her to feel like giving up."

"Well what can we do?" asked Koga

"Not we Koga….you…you need her…and she needs you…help her to realize that."

Koga said nothing, but just stared at Kagome.

"For now, we need to get her out of these wet clothes" she said and started to slip off Kagome's shirt. "Koga…go and get some furs for her to wear"

"Right away." In a whirlwind, Koga ran to his own den and pulled out just the right skirt and top of black fur.

By the time he arrived back Takae was waiting outside for him, and he handed her the clothes.

"Thank you Koga…now…go get some rest…you need it"

"No" Koga retaliated "I will stay by her side until she is well"

"Fine" she sighed and turned to the cave "Is she dressed Sakami?"

"Yes ma'am" a young girl said coming out of the cave and holding Kagome's wet clothes.

"Ok…..good night Koga" Takae said and walked away.

Koga slowly walked into the cave and up to Kagome. She was laying among a pile of furs and sleeping peacefully. Koga marveled over how beautiful she looked even now. Her raven hair fell loosely around her face, cascading around her like a black waterfall. Her milky pale skin was more exposed now due to her new skirt and top.

Koga couldn't help himself. He reached down and pushed a loose lock of her hair behind her ear and let his hand wander across her pale cheek.

He thought back to all of his bold declarations of love and smiled to himself. He pulled his hand away and sighed.

With one last look at his sleeping beauty he retreated to the side of the cave and leaned his head against the wall.

"Get well soon…my Kagome"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of the official first chapter….and I hate to beg but PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if you think im making Koga sound to mushy…constructive criticism please…..thank you all for reading…and ill update soon 3


	3. Awakening and Kagome's Story

Always…Forever

Awakening and Kagome's story

Disclaimer-----Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Claimer-------I DO own any other characters in the story….HA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewer Love**

**LynGreenTea-**…don't worry…I will

**Blood-In-The-Stars-**…Thank you….and I will try!

**Deathchick-** …Thank you…im glad that you think Koga is

good…I was worried that he was too OOC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Days Later…

The morning sun flooded into the cave, illuminating the face of Takae the healer. Deep in concentration, she was rewrapping Kagome's ankle. She finished what she was doing and looked up at the sleeping girl. She surely was beautiful. Takae couldn't blamr Koga for caring so deeply for this girl.

Just then the girl's eyes fluttered open. Chocolate eyes met icy blue ones as Takae smiled.

"Finally awake I see"

Kagome's vision came into focus as she saw the beautiful woman kneeling over her. She looked around confused.

"W…Where am I ?"she asked

"You are amongst the wolf tribe of Koga" Takae smiled at her. "You are very fortunate that Koga found you, or you surely would have died out there in the rain"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Wait…Koga saved me?...Oh…" The memories flooded over her and she fought back the tears and gulped.

'Hmmm…this girl is strong' Takae thought

"Your chest cold seems to have healed but your ankle is still recovering, you shouldn't put too much pressure on it"

Kagome nodded and looked up at the woman. "What is your name" she asked

"I am Takae…it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome"

"Thank you Takae…for healing me…I suppose I owe you my life" Kagome said.

"Your welcome my child…but you should really be thanking Koga"

"Where is Koga?" she asked

"He is over there my child" Kagome let her gaze follow Takae's pointing finger to a wall where she saw Koga sleeping.

"He hasn't left your side in days. This is the first time he's slept since you've arrived"

Kagome struggled but soon she rose to her feet and limped over to where Koga was sleeping. She knelt down next to his peaceful form and put a slender hand on his muscular arm.

With Koga's heightened demon senses he sat up almost instantly and blinked in surprise at what he saw.

"Kagome…YOUR AWAKE" he said and grabbed her hands in his.

Takae quietly changed into her true wolf form and slunk out of the cave to give the two privacy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long have you been awake" he asked her.

"For about five minutes…Koga…I…thank you"

"Oh Kagome…I'm so glad your ok…what did that muttface Inuyasha do to you to make you run like you did?"

At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome's face turned stoney. Seeing this change in her, Koga frowned.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Kagome"

"No…Its ok I need to tell someone" she said and sniffled. "Well I suppose it would be about four days or so since it happened.

I went down to a nearby river to think and Inuyasha came up to me…

"I love you Kagome" he said. I looked into his eys and saw total sincerity in them, upon which I returned the words that he so freely uttered. Then he kissed me….I'd waited for that kiss forever, and it was perfect, but I could tell he wanted more out of me at the moment and I told him, that we were moving too fast.

"I have always loved you Kagome" he said and he kissed me lightly "…and I'll love you…forever"

We went back to camp and I fell asleep but not for long. I woke up later only to find Inuyasha missing. I wandered into the forest and upon coming to a clearing I found him…along with Kikyo."

Kagome stopped speaking as she felt choked up by the tears forming in her eyes…she continued despite this.

"They…were making love…and Kikyo screamed his traitorous name…as he kissed her face…and said… "I love you Kikyo"…then…I ran… and then…I don't remember"

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She choked out a sob and let the tears flow…No sooner had she started this them she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Oh Kagome…please don't" he said and placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him…he wiped away her tears. "Don't cry…please…he doesn't deserve your tears"

She leaned into the warm embrace and closed her eyes.

"It…just hurts so much" she said " I can't go back to them, now all I have is my own home"

Koga suddenly smiled at this comment and raised his clawed hand to stroke her hair.

"Ya know…Kagome…this place is always welcome to you. We would all love to have you here…especially me"

Kagome looked up and into his eyes.

"Koga…can I have time to think about it…this is all so sudden and I …" she was cut off by a claw that gently touched her lips.

"Of course my love" he said and stood up. "Now rest Kagome…I'll send Takae to wake you tonight before the celebrations start."

"What celebrations?"

"Why…for you of course…Ginta and Hakaku are dying to see you" he said and walked out of the cave and into the sunlight.

Kagome limped over to the pile of furs in which she earlier resided. She laid down and slowly let sleep consume her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew…well that one was a little bit longer…..thank you for your reviews and keep doing so…..LUV YOU GUYS……and tell me what needs to be fixed….thankies…….


	4. Author's Note

Sorry for the delay in updating...i have it all written out but i just need to type them up...i might get a chap or two up tomrow because of the hurricane day we have off from school...but ive been totally consumed in a research paper for school...don't fret though im not quitting...I WILL UPDATE...thank you for your reviews...they make me feel loved...youll love the next chappies i promise...see you in a little while

Isabel


End file.
